


kaltenecker liks the bred

by cravethatcinnaroll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Poetry, why is this so funny to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravethatcinnaroll/pseuds/cravethatcinnaroll
Summary: a growing collection of voltron poems in the style of the "i lik the bred" meme





	1. thace

my nayme is thace

i am a spye 

in zarkon's rankes 

i've climbed so highe

i hacke the tech 

i hayte the witch

i use my blayde 

to cut a bitch


	2. keith

my nayme is keith   
my lyon's red  
and without her  
i woulde be ded  
i launche myself  
out into space   
with girl who haytes  
the galra race


	3. langst

my nayme is lance  
my lyon's blue   
just lyke i was  
in seasonne two   
i hyde how bad  
i really feele  
pretende that im  
nott seventh wheele


	4. hunk

my nayme is hunk  
i am a pal  
i teache my arte  
to vrepit sal  
i sayve the ark  
explore the wyrm  
my lyon's claws  
are stronge and fyrm


	5. pidge

my nayme is pidge  
i'm smart as helle  
killed haxus when  
the castle felle  
i looke for matt  
i shoote the plants  
don't aske me what  
is in my pants


	6. shiro

i am space dad  
i leade my teamme  
i see the galra  
in my dreamme  
i use my hande  
to stryke the blowe  
but now i'm gonne  
where did i go


	7. sam holt

my nayme is sam  
i lov thos peas  
i'm lost in space  
comme find me please  
i miss the foode  
mayde by colleen  
'cuz lyke thos peas  
this goo is greene


	8. shay

my nayme is shay  
i am a rocke  
blue gems i myne  
thru caves i walke  
i hope to somedaye  
see the skye  
perhaps lyke hunk  
i'll gett to flye


	9. s3 keith

my nayme is keith  
now i fly blacke  
but all i want  
is shiro backe  
where did he go  
i want to screame  
cuz since he's gone  
i leade the teame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone help this boy holy shit


End file.
